


Kwarki

by Croyance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Humor, M/M, fizyka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo fizyka i przyjaźń mają wiele wspólnego. A od przyjaźni niedaleko do czegoś więcej</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kwarki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Mój drugi fick do tego fandomu. Powstał rano w autobusie w drodze na maturę z fizyki, więc wybaczcie ten fizyczny bełkot.  
> Dla Eu, która powiedziała sama, że zostanie przy fizyce i nie tyka matematyki. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie takie złe ;)

          Wszyscy zaczęli nazywać ich kwarkami niespełna pół roku po tym jak poznali się na uczelni. To było dość dziwne, nikt nie dawał tej znajomości zbyt wiele czasu. Byli w końcu przeciwieństwami, przyjaźń w takich warunkach nie mogła istnieć.   
          A jednak po kilku miesiącach kwarki stały się już oczywistością. Podobnie jak z tymi cząsteczkami, trudno było spotkać ich osobno. Tam gdzie jeden był dwoma trzecimi masy, tam drugi był dwoma trzecimi energii. Uzupełniali się w ten sposób, choć przeczyło to i logice i fizyce. Jednak nie był to do końca stabilny układ, jak okazało się w czasie drugiego semestru. Głos mniejszego chłopaka zaskakująco niósł się po korytarzach gmachu.  
\- Wiesz co dzieje się, gdy obca cząstka wkrada się do kwarku?! Kwark się rozpada! A raczej słabszy składnik jest wypychany przez intruza! To jak z rozpadem promieniotwórczym. Biedna beta zostaje sama, gdy stary pierwiastek chce czegoś więcej! Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość???  
\- Stiles, o czym ty...  
\- Jesteś jak elektron, który nastawił się i podstępem zyskał energię na pracę wyjścia z bezpiecznej przystani, by tylko móc ułożyć sobie swoje beznadziejne życie z innym wolnym elektronem! Jesteś oszustem! Jednak nie, nie będę twoją siłą tarcia i nie zastopuje twojego spadku z tej równi pochyłej! Sam się ratuj!  
\- Stiles! - Derek krzyknął wreszcie, by uciszyć chłopaka. - Możesz mi z łaski swojej powiedzieć o czym ty mówisz? Zgubiłem się już dawno w tej fizycznej plątaninie.  
\- Jak to o czym? O Kate oczywiście. - Zamachał ręką jakby była to oczywistość. - Rozumiem twoją fascynację, jest jak długo wyczekiwana cząstka Higgsa, ale...  
\- No właśnie, jest „ale”. Nie interesuje mnie Kate. Pomagałem jej jedynie z jednym projektem – próbował wyjaśnić na spokojnie.  
\- Bo zaraz w to uwierzę. Bo studentka czwartego roku potrzebowała pomocy pierwszaka, no pewnie – zakpił Stilinski.  
\- Ona mnie nie interesuje. Mam kogoś lepszego na oku - zapewnił  
\- Jak to, znowu?! Mnie nie trzymają się prawa Newtona, ja nigdy nie pozostaje w spoczynku. I gdzie ja znajdę...  
\- Nie będziesz musiał nigdzie szukać. Ja chyba też nie. W końcu mam już drugą część swojego kwarka.  
         Hale pochylił się i pocałował zaskoczonego chłopaka. Jednak ten nie odsunął się nawet na chwilę, tylko silniej przywarł do „przyjaciela”. Po co miał się cofać, skoro w końcu był kompletny?


End file.
